Twilight Sparkle Meets The Wolfman
by Salvo1985
Summary: a human name larry talbot comes for twilight's aid to help him find a cure to his werewolf-ism. but can the new princess of equestria truely help him? or is his fate forver be damned for all eternity?


TWILIGHT SPARKLE MEETS THE WOLFMAN PART 1.

by  
Salvo1985

Insanity. this was insanity. i stared at the forlorn man, pleading with me.

a werewolf? such things hadn't existed in many long years. folktales.

but here, an actual human, besides Frankenstein creation stood before me.

begging me for help. he looked at me, with hope. such a tragic man.

i felt pity. i lower my eyes and sighed. then i turn. "i don't know if i can."

he came up to me. "but ya gotta. you must know SOMETHING!" I turn and glared at him,

"who told you to come to me?" he paused. "an old mare, a gypsy mare said you've done great things, you saved this world, many times. and became a princess, surely you of all ponies should know a cure, or atleast, end my life." my eyes widen. "end your life?" this man was crazier than i thought!"m-mr. talbot,i..wont kill you." he frowned at me, letting his cane hang loose in his hand. "but..i will help you." i walked over to him. "but...how did you get here?" talbot stood there. i then gestured. "sit on my couch. and tell me." he did as i said and sat. i moved to the kitchen to get some tea. coming back, i offered him a cup of hot tea, he drank. "i was walking by a road. a storm was rolling in, i had to think fast, so i found a cave, i sat there as the storm raged like an unholy force. i turn my head to see something of a light at the end of the tunnel. closer and closer i got til i found these crystal-stones embedded on the stone wall. it felt warm when i got near."

i listen to his tale as i sat, sipping my tea from earlier. "as soon as i touched it there was a flash of light. and well, here i was. i found it strange of a place inhabited by ponies. still, i lived in the woods and stayed away. til...i went through one of my..." he paused, as he lower his head. "changes." and before i knew it i awoke in a small town, where i met...ponies who were...scared of me." i nodded. of course, no pony has ever seen a human before. "i fled far from there. til i met a mare, and..as i told her the truth, she believed me. she knew of my plight. she could not help me, but she guide me and told me where to find you." i paused. and set the cup down. i never knew my name reached so far. he ran a hand over his hair, as bangs fell on his forehead. he heavily sighed as he looked at me. "can you help me?" i thought about it. my mind going into overdrive. "i can, but it takes time. so many books can give me clues but-" larry stood up. "but time is short!" he said. "the moon is tonight, i can't wait, not now." i stood up. "calm down Mr. Talbot, if you need a cure i can do it. but as i said, things take time. understand that, and we can get things going faster." he shook his head, shaking a fist. "i'll kill again, can't you see? the beast fester inside, i can feel it clawing from the inside. the blood lust! the animalistic blood lust!" he held his cane with the other tightly. he frighten me. i could feel the raw torment coming off his vocals. "i got to-i got to get away from here!" i reached for him and touched him by his hand. "please mr. talbot..." i said calmly. he stopped his shivering as he looked at me. he relaxed. then nodded. "i'll come back when the moon-" he stopped. and i watched him, sudden horror plastered on his face. he looked down, then up slowly. i followed his gaze there, the moon shined brightly from my window.

he shook his head, shaking violently "n-no! its too late!" he let go of his cane, and turn back opening the door with such force, and running off into the stormy night. i ran after him. "WAIT!" i cried, but the storm and wind was muting my cry. "LET ME HELP YOU!" i screamed louder, but i just saw the man running away into the streets, i feared for him. not because of the danger he might become, but of the ponies here who might judge him. thinking him as a crazy nut. but i just stood there, and i prayed to god that he'll find a peaceful place to hide and rest. i slowly closed my door. and went towards the shelves of books. i scanned through my mythology section. til i found a book of werewolves and lycanthropy. i read through it. reading the myths and origins. of the curse and how it originally began. so many tales and origins from different regions.

i continued to read:

Clinical lycanthropy is defined as a rare psychiatric syndrome that involves a delusion that the affected person can transform into, has transformed into, or is a non-human animal.[1] Its name is connected to the mythical condition of lycanthropy, a supernatural affliction in which humans are said to physically shapeshift into wolves.

i had to wonder if he really was crazy. or if he really was. i read the Symptoms:

-A patient reports in a moment of lucidity or looking back that he sometimes feels as an animal or has felt like one.

-A patient behaves in a manner that resembles animal behavior, for example crying, grumbling, or creeping.

i flipped the book. i found under remedies,there are three methods one can use to cure a victim of werewolfism; medicinally (usually via the use of wolfsbane), surgically or by exorcism. However, many of the cures advocated by medieval medical practitioners proved fatal to the patients. A Sicilian belief of Arabic origin holds that a werewolf can be cured of its ailment by striking it on the forehead or scalp with a knife. Another belief from the same culture involves the piercing of the werewolf's hands with nails. Sometimes, less extreme methods were used. In the German lowland of Schleswig-Holstein, a werewolf could be cured if one were to simply address it three times by its Christian name, while one Danish belief holds that simply scolding a werewolf will cure it. Conversion to Christianity is also a common method of removing werewolfism in the medieval period. A devotion to St. Hubert has also been cited as both cure for and protection from lycanthropes. i paused and my mind again was thinking wildly. i continued to search, when i found this odd poem. i read it out loud,

"Even a man who is pure in heart

and says his prayers by night

may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms

and the autumn moon is bright."

i sat there. and pondered. i turn and took out a quill with my magic, and started to write down to the princess.

Dear princess celestia, i am in a situation that is not of the norm. another human found himself in our world, this time he is of living flesh. but he claims to be a werewolf. i have so many questions of this man, is he lying? or telling the truth? if he, is there a cure? is there a spell to cure this lycanthrope? i must know! and everything! every possibly way, i feel this man maybe honest with his tragic life. and i need your help. please answer me for this is urgent.

- Twilight Sparkle.

i wrap the letter up and was about to call on to spike when i realized he didn't live here anymore. i grunted. "damn." i had no time to waste, i grab my pancho and put it on. and ran out into the rain.

i can only hope i can make it fast if i ran fast enough. suddenly i heard a howl echoing through the rain. and as i ran, i felt a cold chill run over me.

- TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
